gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Man McGucket
|image = S1e14_if_you_survive.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = Land Before Swine |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = |awards = |fullname = Fiddleford H. McGucket |alias = Local kook |personality = |appearance = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = To gain attention |home = Gravity Falls Dump |family = Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket (son); Mrs. McGucket (ex-wife) |pets = Unnamed baby alligator |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Jigging ; Attention; Sev'ral Timez |dislikes = Being ignored; People making fun of him |powers = Building robots |weapons = |quote = "I've been jiggin' for seven days straight!" }} Fiddleford H. McGucket, better known as Old Man McGucket, is an elderly resident of Gravity Falls, a part time inventor and the self-proclaimed "local kook." History .]] Old Man McGucket is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," running up to everyone and telling them that he actually saw The Gobblewonker and that it destroyed his boat. However, he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. Later, it is revealed that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son, who was embarassed by him, and never wants to spend time with him anymore. He tells the twins that he also made a homicidal pterodactyl when his wife left him and an 80 ton 'shame bot' when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. He then went back inside his robot to continue work on a death ray. McGucket appears next in "Headhunters." He was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. He also asks if the wax statues are alive and if he can survive the wax man uprising, to which Mabel answers yes. Dipper and Mabel later find him at the junkyard near a dog house. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left hand most frequently, and he responds to them by waving his right hand, which has a cayman biting down on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he rows the gondola that Mabel and 'Lil Gideon use on their date. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," McGucket is seen drinking coffee at the Greasy's Diner. He also attends Grunkle Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party Queen crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library some old facts and telling them to eat books. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he appears in flashbacks from previous episodes. He appears in "Fight Fighters" at the arcade playing the defective arcade game, "Ho-Down Hero" and says he has been "jigging for seven days straight!". In "Little Dipper," he is seen at Gleeful's Auto Sale, wanting to buy a damaged used car. McGucket later wins ten million dollars by being the runner-up winner in a contest (the first place winner was Grunkle Stan, who turned down the offer). He then eats the check. .]] In "Summerween," he is about to blow out the final Summerween Jack-o-Melon, but Dipper, Mabel, Candy Chiu, and Grenda stop him from doing so. In "Bottomless Pit!," he appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," as he gives Dipper a voice-altering formula when he is embarrassed by his voice cracking. After Dipper comes back, unsatisfied with the voice induced by the formula, McGucket gives him another, though Dipper does not drink this one. In "The Deep End," McGucket can be seen hanging out in the Gravity Falls Pool. He later puts on lotion all over his body in front of the public, much to the their disgust. In "Carpet Diem," he is seen chasing Soos (in Waddles' body) in order to eat him. He ends up changing bodies with Candy Chiu and other characters when he follows Soos into the room with the Electron Carpet at the Mystery Shack. When everyone changed back to their normal bodies, McGucket still threatened to eat Soos. In "Boyz Crazy," McGucket appears at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet when Mabel, Candy and Grenda practice their "obsessed boy band scream". McGucket is apparently a fan of Sev'ral Timez, as he is later seen cheering at their concert. He is also spotted riding through the crowd in the background. In "Land Before Swine," Old Man McGucket first appears at the abandoned church where he tags along with the gang to find Waddles in the abandoned mines and to get back his spoons which were stolen by the enraged pterodactyl. After Soos breaks Dippers light, everyone begins to fight but Old Man McGucket holds up a new light, saying that he fixed it. Later, in the baby pterodactyls nest, Dipper asks him if he has any inventions that could save them. He rumages through his hat for a while and then says "nope". Old Man McGucket ends up getting eaten by a baby pterodactyl, and pops out for a few seconds, but then getting gobbled up once again. Later, he is shown popping up from the hole and saying "I just ate my way through a pterodactyl!" Appearance Old Man McGucket is the "old town kook" of Gravity Falls. He sports a long white beard with a band-aid, and has shown the ability to use it as a limb. He has a large pink nose with a few warts on it, as well as a cast and six fingers on his right arm. He wears an old brown hat and brown overalls which are covered by his unusually long beard. Around his feet he wears white bandages. He is missing many teeth and has one gold tooth, and is bald. In an unknown upcoming episode, it is shown that when he was younger, his beard was brown and he had brown hair. In the same episode showed him scribbling furiously into a book, and on the hand he was using to write with, has six fingers. Personality McGucket is the local kook, and is, as the title implies, mildly crazy. However, it is shown that he is quite intelligent, as he has created enormous robotic machines. This plays into his insanity, as he uses them for things like getting attention from his son, revenge against an old colleague for not coming to his retirement party, etc. He can seem to be a bit depressed at times. He usually makes up odd words and phrases. (e.g. scrapdoodle, smitherooons, donkey spittle, shim-sham, etc.). Relationships Dipper and Mabel Pines Like the rest of the town, Dipper and Mabel think Old Man McGucket is crazy and are puzzled by his strange behavior; these major turn-offs contribute to the twins' lack of desire to interact with the old man. McGucket typically maintains a friendly attitude toward the kids, despite the fact that they do not return the action. McGucket occasionally gets involved in the kids' adventures, even playing a significant role at times. Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket Despite Old Man McGucket's love for his son and aspirations to spend time with him, Lake Ranger McGucket tends to avoid his father, for fear of embarrassment. Thus, the father becomes even more starved of attention and will go to ever greater lengths to catch his son's attention, but always unsuccessfully. Sightings Quotes Gallery Trivia *Old Man McGucket was originally named "Crazy Larry."http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fishing_episode_thumbs_pg.2.jpg *In an Interview, Alex Hirsch joked about killing Old Man McGucket on Season 2. Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Adults